A Promise Broken
by WildIce22014
Summary: AU: In another time and place, Harry is the younger brother to Severus Snape. He stands with the Order, while Severus stands with the Death Eaters. Harry now has one chance to save his brother from making the biggest mistake of his life...but will he succeed? Spoilers DH


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry potter, even though that should go without saying. Or anything to do with the actual product, just the merchendise.

**Warnings:** character deaths and some pretty emotional stuff...oh and DH spoilers

**Summary:** In another time and place, Harry is the younger brother to Severus Snape. Standing on the side of the Order, Harry has just one chance to save Severus from the the Dark Lord's control, but will he succeed?

* * *

><p><strong>A Promise Broken<strong>

**By Saffire Blade**

"Please stop!" Shouted a kneeling figure. His skin was deathly pale and his wavy black hair was now in disarray. He kneelt upon the damp rocks before a large basin, filled with a glowing green liquid. Beside him was a small creature with bat shaped ears and a snout like nose, and a cloaked wizard with short black hair and green eyes hidden behind round spectacles.

"Regulus please, you have to keep drinking." Pleaded the wizard, trying his best to comfort his companion. "Kreacher again."

"The Master ordered us to stop." The house elf croaked, fighting back bitter tears as he was forced to take part in the torture of his young master.

"We gave him our word, now again!" Harry snapped, throwing the cup at Kreacher's head. The elf caught the glass shell at the last second and with much reluctance scooped up another mouthful of green potion from the enchanted bowl.

"Regulus you're doing well, so well. Just a few more then you can stop, I promise." Harry coaxed, like a mother asking her son to be brave as he took his medicine. Regulus turned his head away but didn't protest when the rim of the shell was gentle press against his quivering lips. He swallowed the tasteless potion and faster than the last cupful, ad Regulus lost himself into its affect and screamed in agony. Harry was thrown aside as thean thrashed around the floor, trying to claw at his hair, eyes, chest, anything to distract himself from the painful memory he was forced to endure. Quickly crawling to Regulus' side, Harry slapped his blood stained hands away and pinned him to the ground, taking every painful kick and bite thrown at him.

"I know it hurts Regulus, but I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. You need to ignore the pain, the sooner you drink the potion the sooner the pain stops."

"Filthy half-blood filling master's head with ideas, betraying purebloods and family." Kreacher spat. "Happily watching master hurt himself-"

"KREACHER SHUT UP!" Harry roared, using all his pent up hatred from the house elf to keep Regulus restrained. "Regulus remember, remember why you're doing this. The locket Regulus, if we destroyed the locket Voldemort will be mortal again. He can be killed."

This seemed to bring Regulus back to his senses, the man stopped struggling and was now curled up beneath Harry, clinging to his jacket for comfort.

"I-I'm fine." Regulus wept.

"Again." Harry whispered, not looking up to see if the house elf was following his order. He rolled off of Regulus but the man followed, clinging to his robes and like an injured animal curled helplessly before him. Harry rearranged them so Regulus' head lay across his lap and petted his dark locks reassuringly, keeping him anchored.

Kreacher silently approached them and in his trembling hands was the seashell. Harry accepted it and bracing Regulus against himself, he lowered the cup and poured it into the others mouth. The cup was quickly tossed aside and Harry latched onto Regulus, wrapping his arms around his friends and pinning his flailing arms between them. Regulus, lost in his hallucination, kicked out at an invisible enemy and was shouting gibberish Harry could not begin to comprehend but it meant something to Kreacher who was in tears, tugging on his tattered ears. The cycle continued with Harry trying to force feed Regulus the potion as quickly as possible, but constantly slowed down by Kreacher's reluctance and Regulus' struggles. His friend was losing his sanity, screaming at the images he was forced to watch. He could no longer recognise Harry or Kreacher, thinking they were shadows laughing at his demise. Regulus begged them for death, bargained even, but Harry had to press on.

"Again." Harry openly choked, no longer needing to restrain Regulus, the last potion shocked him to the core and he was now rocking himself back and forth in a fatal position, silently begging for it to end.

"There is no more." A voice croaked above him. Harry couldn't comprehend what he had just heard, his outstretched hand still waiting for Kreacher to pass him the shell. The cup was eventually dropped into Harry's hand and the house elf stalked right past him without a word, dropping next to his master's side, trying to comfort him.

"No more." Harry choked, looking down at the empty seashell, then turning it over just to prove to himself there wasn't one last drop waiting to be drunk. The cup was indeed empty.

Gasping, Harry crawled towards the centre of the island and used the pillar to pull himself up. Leaning against the bowl, Harry practically crowed with joy. The bowl was empty all of all content and replacing it was a black, hexagon locket on a simple chain. On the front of the locket was a silver snake with emerald eyes, curling its body to form the letter S.

"We did it." Harry laughed maniacally, shaking fingers scooping up Salazar's locket. With his other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a replica of the locket Regulus had prepared beforehand and dropped it into the bowl. "Regulus we did it!" He spun around holding the chain triumphantly, but neither the Slytherin nor house elf seemed to have heard him. Regulus had gone still, his body spread onto his back, his tear stained eyes red and lifeless. His fingers twitched every then his chest would rise and fall, slower than normal. Regulus' mouth hung open and he was gasping for air, tongue trying to dampen his cracked lips.

"He needs water." Harry gasped, nearly dropping the pendant. Turning back to the bowl Harry pulled out his wand and with a simple spell the bowl filled with see through liquid, not the green potion but clear water. He knelt down beside the podium and searched for the fallen seashell. After painful seconds of searching in the dark his fingers brushed against something smooth and he grabbed the cup. Hauling himself back up, Harry dropped the seashell in and scooped up a mouthful of water but the moment he lifted it, the water seemed to have drained back into the bowl. "No!" Harry dunked the seashell back into the bowl and ever so carefully lifted it to his lips, the cup was empty again.

How could Voldemort be this cruel? Harry thought to himself. Playing this despicable game with them, forcing Harry to drain himself of precious blood to access the cave, purposely weakening. And then forcing Regulus to drink his ridiculous potion, poison Regulus, making him suffer his worst memory and now denying him even something as comforting as a drink to quench his thirst.

"Don't worry Master, Kreacher will take care of Master's needs." Harry slowly turned around to see what the house elf was up to and felt his insides freeze.

"Kreacher don't!" It was too late; Kreacher plunged his hands into the lake and scooped up a tiny handful of water. The precious amount of light they had conjured suddenly went out and they were plunged into darkness. "Lumos!" The tip of Harry's wand burst with a tiny orb of light, enveloping Regulus and Kreacher, the later oblivious to the change in magic as it poured the small treacle of water into Regulus' gaping mouth. Harry took a cautious step forward and cast his wand over the lake, it was suddenly rippling with life and shadows were moving underneath it.

"Regulus get up." Harry ordered sharply, his eyes darting back and forth as large fish like creatures swam underneath the crashing waves. Pulling out a second wand, Harry threw it towards Regulus only for it to be caught by Kreacher. Regulus rolled to his side, trying take back his wand back but could barely crawl to his knees let alone defend himself. "We need to get back to the boat, Kreacher you carry Regulus, I'm going to test a charm on the lak-" Harry was cut off by a painful scream.

A hand had shot out of the water and grabbed Regulus by the ankle, dragging him towards the edge of the island. Harry cast a spell and the decomposing arm was shot backwards and into the lake. Kreacher spat at the attacking corpse and stood in front of his master protectively, not raising his wand arm but the other, patiently waiting to snap his fingers. Grey bodies had now broken the surface of the thrashing water and were now moving in on them. Harry ran towards his companions and stood over Regulus, clasping the locket tightly. Naked bodies crawled onto land and together Harry and Kreacher fired spell after spell knocking them back. There were more than the two could handle and for each one knocked back, two more climbed onto dry land. A hand reached out for a weakened Regulus and Harry spun around shouting another spell sending it flying. He was then caught off guard when a bony hand tugged on his cloak and he was flung to the floor. Grey arms reached out and clawed at him, tugging on his clothes, scratching at any exposed flesh.

"Kreacher!" Harry shouted, kicking at an open mouth full of sharp teeth. "Can you dissaperate in here?"

The house elf looked around the dark cave, sensing the dark magic surrounding the walls and stone. "Kreacher can try." The house elf answered stiffly, not reassuring Harry in the slightest.

Tugging his left arm free, Harry chucked the locket to him. "Take Regulus and go!"

Kreacher didn't argue, already backing up towards his master, the dead bodies moving in on them. Harry meanwhile continued to struggle but he was quickly tiring out. The hands all worked together, grabbing every visible part of Harry's body and pulled him back, dragging him into the lake.

"_I don't wanna die_!" He mentally screamed. "_Not like this, not when we were so close."_

A bright light engulfed Harry and the creatures let out a painful howl, letting go and falling back into the dark water. Rolling to the side, Harry watched the bodies retreat. He turned around expecting to find Kreacher had come to his rescue, but the tiny house elf had his own problems, surrounded on all sides by zombies. Instead it was Regulus, lying on his side with his arm outstretched.

"I leave you in charge for five minutes." He wheezed, firing off another wandless spell. "And you can't even do that right."

And despite the seriousness of the situation, Harry cracked a smile for the first time since they entered the cave. Harry climbed back to his feet and hauled Regulus up as well.

"You promised me you'd leave me behind if things turned bad." Regulus coughed, half leaning against Harry.

"You'd think by now you'd realise my word means nothing." His companion grinned cheekily. "Until the end?"

Regulus snorted but nodded none the less. The two stood back to back and fired off a combination of wandless and wordless spells, but the corpses just seemed to bounce back.

"Why isn't this working?" Screamed Harry over the inhuman wails and crackling of spells.

"I don't know! Voldemort must have enchanted them!" Regulus cursed, "I remember him saying only a certain type of spell would be affective against them but I couldn't figure out which."

"That's helpful!" Snapped Harry, slashing a zombie across the chest before it had a chance to lunge for Regulus' blind side. "Anything else you want to share?"

"This is why I didn't want you coming along! I didn't want you risking your life for my sake." He sneered, collapsing against his friend, exhaustion taking over.

"Don't go all Gryffindor on me, it's not your colour." Harry laughed.

"Move it!" Harry was shoved aside and lost his balance, his wand slipped between his fingers and he collapsed, falling onto a sharp rock. Pain flooded through Harry's skull and blood ran down his face. Ignoring the gash along his forehead, Harry rolled onto his back and through smashed glasses could just make out the image of Regulus wrestling with a grey corpse, two more moving in. Regulus fought against them but was quickly outnumber. He twisted away from them, catching Harry's bewildered expression and through tear stained eyes, forced himself to smile.

"Until the end." Regulus whispered before he was engulfed and dragged under.

"Master!" Kreacher wailed, no longer trying to protect himself against the hordes of bodies.

Harry felt the bottom of his stomach drop as Regulus was engulfed by the waves and pulled under, his shadow growing smaller and smaller until he disappeared completely. Tears Harry held back before were now flowing violently for the loss of his best friend. The corpses were almost upon them now and regaining his footing, Harry staggered back.

"Kreacher the locket!" He snapped, making his way closer to the house elf, now relying on wandless magic to get past the enemy.

Kreacher however grew silent and ignored the swamping bodies around him, who in turn ignored him. Harry came to a stop and felt a suddenly gust of chill as Kreacher lifted his head and glared at Harry with a look of pure hate and spite.

"Dirty half-blood led poor naïve master to his death." He whispered venomously. "Always planned on letting Master die in his place, so Half-blood could take all the glory for destroying locket."

Harry could no longer form words, his throat constricted and tongue swelled as his heart filled with dread. All he could do was silently shake his head, trying to convince Kreacher and himself that Regulus did not die because of him. The house elf said nothing else, radiating with pleasure he took several steps back and near the edge of the island lifted his hand and posed his thumb and middle finger together.

"Please don't." Harry begged and a triumphantly grin spread across the hideous creature's face. A loud snap silenced the entire cave, followed by a painful pop that bounced off the rocks and surface of the lake. Darkness followed and Harry's vision vanished, he was alone and defenceless.

"Severus I'm-" Harry never finished his sentence, grabbed from all side Harry took his last breath and was dragged to the bottom of the lake.

* * *

><p><em>The sun had long since set over the dying street of Spinners End. Dark clouds covered the sleeping population with only a sharp gust of wind breaking the silence. The street lamps glowed with dim amber and nearly all the lights inside the tightly packed terrace houses had long since been put out. <em>_The silence was broken by a sharp pop and the once empty street was now occupied by a cloaked man shrouded in black, nearly fading into the shadows if not for his sallow skin that burned orange under the streetlamps. He stood in the middle of Spinner's End, observing the eroding bricks and litter covered road. His lip curled in disgust at the rotting street, as if lost in a horrid memory. With a snarl his cloak snapped behind him and he marched down the cobble path. He walked with purpose, not once glancing at a single house as he passed them by, even ignoring the sound of frantic cats hiding in the shadows. He stalked up to a particular house, identical to the others in every shape and form, except for the candle light coming from the living room window. __Inside a silhouette was pacing back and forth with a noticeable twitch. The cloaked man stood outside the house for a good few minutes, merely watching the shadow drift in front of the window behind the closed curtain before dropping into his seat, only to get up again a few seconds later. __The silent figure demitted a light chuckle before stepping up to the wooden door and gave it two firm knocks. He could practically sense the owner freezing in mid step at the window, quickly followed by heavy footsteps running towards the door. They immediately stopped, as if debating whether or not to open the door. Hesitantly, the owner twist the handle and the door creaked open, where on the other side a young man with black hair a glasses stood boldly._

"_Severus." The messy haired man greeted stiffly before stepping side._

"_Harrison." The cloaked man smirked down as he entered._

_The man, Severus strolled into the home as if he owned the place, hanging up his black cloak and sauntering around the tiny living room, taking in the aged sofa and armchair. The rickety coffee table sat between them and a single bookshelf was shoved against the bare wall, surrounded by piles upon piles of books._

"_I see you made yourself at home." The stranger tut disapprovingly, arms folded behind his back, refusing to touch anything within the muggle domain._

"_It technically belongs to the both of us now." The shorter man retorted, leaning against the opposite wall where the wallpaper was beginning to fade. "You didn't show up to the funeral."_

"_Ah, yes I remember receiving an invitation; you'll have to excuse me but I was a little preoccupied." The man explained with a mocking bow, not even trying to hide the twisted delight in his voice._

_Ignoring the response, the man turned his back on his guest and picked up a bottle of red wine sat on the table and began pouring two glasses. The guest meanwhile let his eyes properly inspect the shorter man before him, dressed in a pair of fading trouser, a buttoned up blue shirt with a noticeable white t-shirt underneath. Severus in contrast dressed from head to two in black with a buttoned jacket and dress pants that made his skeleton frame seem even thinner._

"_Why do you insist on dressing like that?" Severus spat, snatching a glass of wine before it could be offered to him. "In those clothes, in this house, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a muggle."_

"_It seemed appropriate." Harrison replied, nursing his own glass._

"_Feeling sentimental, dear brother." The man taunted, lifting his glass._

_Harrison grew stiff at the exchange and green eyes glared into onyx black. It was true, while the two men appeared to be total opposites they were in fact brothers. Severus was older by a single year, with a thin frame, pale sallow skin and yellow stained teeth. His hair fell down to his shoulder, falling over his face like curtains and the texture shined with grease, as did his skin. Severus' most prominent feature though was his roman nose, too large for his long and tight face. He was the very definition of someone underfed, not well cared for and displayed a lack of emotional attachment._

_Harrison showed similarities to his brother, equally thin and pale with signs of neglect, but where Severus was cold and unapproachable; Harrison was warm and possessed a light of hope. Neither of their parents was appealing in looks, but Harrison somehow inherited the best of both their features, with a lithe form, respectable size nose, soft cheeks and a small smile that suited his face. He too had black hair like Severus, but his was shorter and was spared from grease from constant washing, making it spike up uncontrollably. His skin too was free of grease but his teeth were noticeably crooked but much closer to white in colour. It was his eyes however that drew people in and the only part of his body that Harrison was actually proud of. Hidden behind a pair of round spectacles were two dazzling green, hazel shaped eyes that no one else in his family possessed._

_It was their eyes that told the two siblings apart, because as Severus learnt a long time ago if Harrison was the light then he was the shadow, with his piercing black eyes that matched the rest of his colourless features._

"_Harry." Severus sighed heavily, causing the younger one's eyes to sparkle with hope. "Why don't we skip the pleasantries and get straight to the point as to why you invited me here tonight."_

_Harry nodded in agreement and sat down on the sofa while Severus made himself comfortable on their father's armchair, marking his new position in the household. The younger sibling didn't complain, unwilling to use the chair since he first moved in. The mere mention of Tobias Snape was never a pleasant topic. They both drank in silence, draining their glasses and placing them down quietly on the table, neither making a move to refill them._

"_It's happening isn't it, the war?" Harry said, sounding both nervous and accusing as he wrung his fingers together._

_Severus was quiet for the longest time, his intimidating gaze boring straight into Harry's, reading him like a book. He only nodded and Harry took in a frantic breath._

"_Albus is growing restless, Sev. Something is going to happen. I don't know what but it will happen soon." Harry revealed and Severus raised a single eyebrow, but did not interrupt. "Please Sev, once the fighting starts it'll be too late to change sides. I'm begging you before it's too late, come with me to the Order and we can offer you protection."_

_Severus sighed and leant back in his chair disappointingly. He weaved his spider like fingers together and gave Harry a piercing stare._

"_Please don't tell me you brought me all the way back to our _lovely home_ just to have the same conversation as before."_

"_Severus, just listen to me!" Harry demanded rising to his feet. "This isn't a simple matter of will it or won't it. It's going to happen and soon, Sev. If it comes to light that you work for the Death Eaters, you'll be sent to Azkaban or killed on the battle field. I'll speak to Albus on your behalf, just turn yourself in and the Order can give you Sanctuary. Not even the Dark Lord will be able to touch you." _

_Still in control, Severus slowly rose from his chair and towered over Harry, his coal like eyes boring tunnels into Harry's vibrant green. "You seem to be under the illusion that I am on the losing side of this war." He whispered dangerously._

"_You should know better than anyone that the Dark Lord only fears one person and for good reason." Harry hissed back. "Why, Severus? You're no fool, so why stand against the most powerful wizard in the world? Do you truly hate him that much?"_

"_On the contrary little brother." Severus chuckled as he walked around the coffee table. "Dumbledore is no more my enemy than the Dark Lord is my ally."_

"_What's that suppose to mean?" Harry asked cautiously, refusing to step back as Severus approached him._

"_It's quite simple really. I am a man of leverage Harry and the Dark Lord offers me more than your precious Headmaster can. The Dark Lord holds tremendous power and it is growing. He holds me in high regard because of what I can offer him and the rewards are plentiful."_

"_Don't give me that." Harry growled. "Ever since we were kids you've always been looking for companionship. You always looked up to Lucius and his gang. And it was him who put those Death Eater thoughts into your head."_

"_I took the mark on my accord." Snape hissed, unbuttoned his cuff, tugging the black material back to reveal a tattoo of a serpent slithering out of a skull._

_ Harry felt his knees go weak. Severus was a loyal supporter of the Dark Lord but he had never dreamt Severus would be so foolish to take his mark, to give him control over his very soul._

"_Put it away." Harry choked, unable to look away from the snake as it stared up at him with all knowing eyes._

"_Does his power scare you, brother?" Snape taunted. "Where's your confidence in your savoir now? You said so yourself the dark Lord fears only one person, or are you beginning to waver in your own beliefs?"_

"_I said put it away." Harry cursed, turning his back on Severus, tugging on his hair in vein. Snape grunted in response and roughly tugged his sleeve down, concealing the Dark Mark once more._

"_Did you honestly think this time would be any different?" Harry jumped when he felt Severus whispered softly into his ear, his breath tickling his neck. "You should have realised by now you cannot change who I am."_

"_Then why did you bother showing up tonight?" Harry demanded spinning around to face his sibling, their noses only inches apart._

"_Why, to offer you a deal of my own." Snape whispered softly, the same mocking smile gracing his lips once more._

"_What deal?" Harry asked, taking a cautious step back, hand wavering over his pocket. Severus didn't answer, only smiling coyly as he advanced._

"_Tell me Harry, did you ever tell Dumbledore of my true allegiances?" Severus asked casually, suddenly more curious in the window drapes than anything else._

"_No." Harry admitted._

"_And why's that?" Severus mused, still looking over Harry's head in a rather bored fashion._

"_Because I still believe in you." Harry snapped back, eyes ablaze._

"_How Gryffindor of you." Severus rolled his eyes. "But is that really the only reason?"_

"_What do you want Severus?" Harry demanded, losing his patience._

"_You." Severus snapped back, his eyes ablaze. This time Harry did recoil and he staggered back, eyes wide and frantic as Severus stared down at him almost predatory._

"_What are you on about?" Harry choked, barely capable of keeping his voice level._

"_You are very careless, Harry. Admitting you are a member of the Order to a follower of the Dark Lord." Severus tut disapprovingly. "Talking so freely about Dumbledore's plans, letting names of the order slip, you're practically a spy yourself." Harry began to shake at the realisation that for each of their little meetings Harry did indeed let little details slip about the order and their plans. He mentally kicked himself for putting so many of his own in danger, just to save one traitor "So many chances you've had to run to your master and warn him about my knowledge and yet you still continue to try and win me over."_

"_You never once told your master about anything I've told you either." Harry countered back, suddenly feeling very hopeful._

_Severus was silent for a few moments then nodded. "True, I never did. Granted I already knew more than you think, but I did have my reasons for keeping secrets from the Dark Lord, mainly your involvement in the Order." Harry didn't even realise he had held his breath until his lungs screamed for release. "You are in a very invaluable position Harry." Severus' stalked after Harry again, trailing him around the wooden coffee table._

"_I am?" Harry asked slowly, edging his way around the coffee table, suddenly feeling like he was facing off against a wolf who would strike at the first hint sign of weakness._

"_The Dark Lord is a very generous man to those who offer him what he desires. I'm sure it has not escaped your notice that Dumbledore himself has recently offered me the position of Potion's master."_

_Actually it had not escaped Harry noticed that against Dumbledore's better judgement, he freely offered Severus the teaching position. It also did not fail to escape his notice that Severus despised children above all else, and being stuck in a working environment where he would be forced to teach students from the same textbook year after year, with no freedom to create or experiment his own concoctions and spells would never satisfy Severus._

"_Albus seems more than confident that you were sent to spy fn him." Harry replied, again trying to warn Severus of the obvious dangers he was putting himself in._

"_And again you won't step up and confirm his fears." Snape chuckled._

"_Get to the point!" Harry bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from lashing out and wiping that smirk off his brother's face._

"_You are in a more valuable position than I am, Harry." Severus' hawk like eyes drank up Harry almost jealously. "You are the only Slytherin to breech the Order and even more astounding, gain the trust of Albus Dumbledore."_

_Harry staggered as if the wind had been knocked out of him, the back of his knees bumped into the arm chair and he fell into the tattered cushion._

"_You want me to spy for him." He shivered, eyes staring into Severus' desperately searching for some sign that this was some cruel joke._

_Severus was now hovering over the chair, making Harry seem tiny in comparison. Elegantly, Snape leant over and rested a hand on either side of the arm chair, his face a mere inches away From Harry's, his inky black hair tickling the younger ones cheek._

"_Imagine it." Severus whispered almost seductively. "If you came foreword and presented to the Dark Lord all the knowledge and secrets of the Order. You could be Dumbledore's confidant, learning all the secrets the rest of the Order could only guess at. You could uncover all his weaknesses."_

"_Dumbledore has no weakness!"_

"_Imagine the rewards he would offer you for being the one that stands by Dumbledore's side as his greatest ally, only to be the one holding the knife to his back."_

"_Enough!" Harry exclaimed, grabbing the man's collar. "I'll never spy for that demon!"_

_Not easily discouraged, Severus pried Harry's shaking fingers from his robe and held them tenderly._

"_I thought you would have wanted this." He murmured almost disappointingly. "I told you I would always come back for you dear brother and here I stand." Severus released his grip on Harry's hands and stepped back, still towering over the shorter man. "Why do you think I kept you safe from the Death Eaters all this time?"_

"_Safe?" Harry snorted dismissively, but found himself silenced when a hand stroked his hair in a fashion he had not experienced in years._

"_Yes Harry, safe." Severus whispered tenderly. "I have always kept your involvement with the Order a secret, even from him." Harry's eyes dilated at the mere notion that anyone could keep anything hidden from the Dark Lord. "You can be so reckless sometimes but I have always watched over you, even now."_

_Harry's breathing was now irregular; surely Severus had dropped all ties to their family the moment Harry willingly chose to stand on the same side as Potter and his friends. Severus had wanted nothing to do with him after that and it was only through pure luck Severus agreed to meet with him tonight._

"_Harry, listen to me" Said Severus, kneeling before his brother. "The two of us together, forever just like we said. This will all be over soon and you and I will never have to deal with the scorn of muggles again. Looked down upon for our house or our knowledge of the dark arts. We'll be welcomed with open arms by those who share our ambitions, accepted in a new world where we have power." _

"_How can you willing stand beside someone who kills and tortures innocent people?" Harry hissed, but Severus could sense that his heart was not truly in it._

"_I highly doubt muggles count as innocent." Severus spat as if the word were a disease. "You can lie to Dumbledore and the rest of his followers, but not to me, Harry. Tell me with the utter most honesty that you actually care for their kind?"_

_Harry turned his face away, unable to meet his accusing stare as images of their childhood flashed before his eyes. The disapproving looks from the muggles on their street, unaware of their magical heritage but still able to sense something wasn't quite normal with them. How many times they turned a blind eye to the abuse, how many times they avoided them like the plague, the cruel games and bullying they were forced to endure by the local children. Worst of all was their father, a drunk who beat their mother for passing on her magic to them. The abuse he inflicted upon them, stealing any essence of a really childhood. And the name, a cruel name Harry had to endure in silence. A name he hated with his entire being. A single word. Freak._

"_I hate them…" Harry admitted, feeling a great weight lift from his chest._

_For the first time that night Severus' smile was not one of mocking but actually brotherly love. His hand cupped the boy's cheek and brushed away a stray tear with his thumb._

"_Why protect them then, Harry? When the Dark Lord rises to power we'll no longer have to hide in the shadows." Severus took Harry's hands within his own and rose to his feet, dragging the boy with him._

"_I am offering you the chance to stand by my side when Dark Lord wipes them out. No longer will we have to hide from them, keeps our heads low for their satisfaction. I promise no one will ever look down on us again."_

_Harry shook his head. "He isn't like you Severus." Harry exclaimed, gripping Severus tightly by the shoulders. "He will never be satisfied with just the muggles. He'll go after anyone who is not worthy of his empire. They're all pureblood Severus, or does your master not know of your own blood heritage?"_

_Severus grit his teeth and used all his self control to stop himself from reaching for his wand and silencing Harry._

"_No I have never once revealed my status unless asked directly, but even then it matters not. Pureblood, half-blood even mudblood, as long as you have power then you have a place in the new world and those too weak or too cowardly deserve to be branded as blood traitors."_

"_What about Lily!" Harry shouted before he could stop himself. This was a risky move but by this point he may just have to resort to using his trump card._

"_Don't say her name!" This time Severus did pull out his wand from his sleeve and aimed it at Harry's exposed neck._

"_Do you think the Dark Lord would think twice about using the killing curse on her if given the chance?" Instead of the expected response, Severus' lip curled into a smirk._

"_I seem to be mistaken, you are not as well informed as I would have believed." He chuckled, lowering his wand slightly. "He himself came to Lily and offered her a place among our ranks."_

_Harry was speechless "He came after her and James?" He breathed._

"_Yes, he heard of her power; her talent for charms and potions, and her remarkable control of underage magic. He was deeply impressed by her abilities and offered her the chance to turn sides."_

"_But they refused." Harry guessed, suddenly understanding the tension between James and Lily in their recent meetings and why Black and Lupin had been on edge lately._

"_Yes, but he is not easily discouraged, The Dark Lord has once again offered her a place among us. I told you Harry, as long as you have power your blood status matters not."_

"_He won't accept that." Harry mumbled to himself, suddenly worried for his childhood friend. "He will only accept no so many times before…" He couldn't finish his sentence. The Dark Lord is not known for his patience or forgiveness._

"_I'm more than aware of that." Severus snapped, sparks admitting from his wand threateningly. "But I plan on keeping her safe until she too realises her mistake. Dumbledore will not win this war and the sooner she realises that, I will be there to speak on her behalf."_

"_She won't leave Potter for you." Big mistake._

_Severus grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and practically lifted him up to eye level. __"Potter will be his own demise, soon enough! His narrow mindedness and arrogance will be his own downfall. I just prey I am the one to take Potter down myself."_

"_No you won't Severus." Harry choked, gripping Severus' arm to try and loosen the iron grip that kept him on his toes. "The Dark Lord isn't as untouchable as you believe him to be. His end is coming soon and I know his one weakness."_

_ Severus pushed Harry away from him and staggered back, a look of pure terror washed over his greasy face. He turned his back on Harry and cquickly omposed himself._

"_So he told you, did he? Well it matters not, preparations have already been made to ensure nothing stands between the Dark Lord and victory, but by all means I welcome you to try."_

_Harry felt his heart race, surely Regulus had not been fond out? The Dark Lord could not have possibly figured out their plan. Was this why Severus had agreed to see him tonight? To stop him from getting himself killed along with Regulus?_

"_Foolish enough, desperate enough put all your faith into something so insignificant. It's be funny if it wasn't so pathetic."_

"_I have to try." Harry said__. "As long as there's a chance, I'll try."_

"_Then you'll die trying." Severus swiftly gathered his cloaked and throwing it around his shoulders, now resembling an over grown bat. "While I stand beside the Dark Lord as he kills the only one standing between him, your precious saviour."_

"_Severus!" Harry shouted, stopping the man in midstep before he could reach the front door. "Don't do this, if it meant anything to you, if our childhood meant anything to you, look me in the eye and tell me you won't go through with this!"_

_Severus didn't answer, he turned the handle and the door creaked open._

"_Look. At. Me!"_

_ Severus Snape stepped out into the bitter cold and left Harry and Spinner's lane behind, never once looking back._

* * *

><p>"Oh my." A man murmured half heartedly from the edge of the lake. He was tall with perfectly groomed dark hair, a handsome face and charming smile. His black robes flowed around him almost like smoke as he gracefully walked across the rock face, circling the lake that surrounded the island. He spotted a stray wand lying amongst the rocks and casually bent down to pick it up, twirling it between his long, pale fingers.<p>

"Oh my." He repeated, unable to suppress a light-hearted chuckle between his grinning lips. Strolling ever so casually to the bowl, he leant over and examined the content, the green potion had been drained so not even a droplet remained and in its place was his cherished family heirloom. The Dark Lord had sensed the wards of the cave open the moment the intruder offered up their blood. He would have arrived within minutes but the prospect of finally testing his defences on an actual wizard restrained him from taking action. Instead he patiently waited and gave the thief plenty of time to reach the island and find his potion. After an hour of waiting and when the wards surrounding the cave did not open for a second time, the Dark Lord finally moved in.

"Bring him to me." Voldemort ordered, his voice barely above a whisper, but still maintain a tone of command.

At once, the still water erupted with activity and the waterlogged creatures broke threw the surface layer and dragged with them two fresh, equally dead bodies.

"Two?" He murmured, almost sounding impressed. They were thrown none too kindly onto the shore, their clothes soaked, skin pale and yet their faces were calm and peaceful as if they had drifted into a deep slumber.

"I should have known." He mused, recognising the face of one of his follower, Regulus Black. It was no surprise really, he had been careless with his words and urgent request to use the Black family house elf. Someone as intelligent as a Black would have easily figured out the importance of the locket and why he so desperately needed to test the magical defences in secrecy.

"Now what poor soul did you drag along with you to drink the potion?" Voldemort purred, kneeling down beside the second thief. He titled his face ever so slightly, oblivious to the cold. "Such a pretty face, if it weren't for that ugly cut." He tut, lightly running a finger along the open gash. Voldemort stroked the boy's cheek with a light feather touch, before letting it fall. "Well the punishment should only fit the crime. You two tried to steal something precious of mine and I in turn will take something precious of you."

The spell was chanted and two pairs of eyes, one brown the other green snapped open. They crawled to their knees and bowed before their master who petted their wet locks affectionately.

"Your complete obedience, your undying loyalty, your immortal souls." He cackled, blood red eyes shing brightly and with a simple command Harry and Regulus crawled back into the dark abyss of the water, where they would remain for all eternity as two more guardians for a fake Horcrux.

* * *

><p>On cloud covered night, two figures stood under a great oak tree, their cloaks blowing violently about their person from the heavy gust of wind. One of two cloaked men, dressed from head to toe in black knelt before the elder, with a look of pure distress.<p>

"Hide them all, then," Snape croaked. "Keep her – them – safe. Please."

"And what will you give me in return, Severus?" Asked Dumbledore, cautiously.

"In – in return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore, and after a long moment he said, "Anything."

"Anything?" Dumbledore repeated. "You will have to forgive me if I do not find your sudden change of heart sincere. Surely there must be an ulterior motive for your change in allegiance beyond a simple infatuation?"

Snape tensed as if a knife had been wedged into his heart. With great reluctance he reached into the sleeve of his robe and pulled out something small and light, then presented it to the elder wizard.

"That wand..." Dumbledore breathed.

"His wand." Severus confirmed, clutching the wooden object to his chest as if Dumbledore would reach out and take it from him.

"Then it was you."

"No!" Snape interrupted hastily. "No-I would never!"

"Then how?" Dumbledore asked evenly, but there was a dark gleam in his eye.

"The D-Dark Lord." Snape choked. "He summoned a meeting only hours ago, one of our own, Regulus Black, had turned against him."

"A dear friend to young Harrison." Dumbledore mused. "Perhaps he finally succeeded in saving one soul from eternal damnation."

Snape spat, cursing the entire Black family for not only ruining his childhood but now snatching the only ray of hope he had left in the world. "Black did something to truly anger the Dark Lord, he wouldn't say what exactly but I saw it. The gleam in his eye. He was furious Black had uncovered something he shouldn't have and delighted that secret died with him."

"And you are positive Harry was involved? Perhaps his death was under different circumstances."

"He had his wand!" Snape sneered, looking down at the wood as if it had been violated. "He gloated, mocked Harry for his death, the torture he was forced to endure! He didn't know who Black's accomplice was but I recognised the wand, still felt Harry's signature. And then he threw it aside like it was rubbish!"

"And Voldemort didn't reveal any information regarding the circumstances of the boys' deaths?" Dumbledore asked, stroking his beard thoughtfully, trying to unravel the mystery.

"He didn't say how or why. Harry tried to warn me before he leftt with Black but I wouldn't listen. He agreed to help Black in whatever it was he was trying to accomplish. He led Harry to his grave!" Snape snered, silently preying Regulus would rot in hell for manipulating his brother's mind, filling it with false hope.

"Harry tried to warn you." Dumbledore repeated with an essence of pride. "He was always kind, far too kind. Willing to offer second chances."

"Even more than that." Snape whispered, a shadow of smile gracing his face before it vanished completely. "Please, I lost him because of my own mistakes. I will not be responsible for another. I couldn't bear to lose her as well, not her. Please, believe me."

"I do…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Who wants to see me take off Snivillus' pants?" James laughed and the crowd cheered with delight, taunting Severus as he hung, suspended in mid air.<em>

_James didn't get another word out as a spell hit him in the chest and knocked the wind out of him. Sirius and Peter had no time to react as their leader was thrown off his feet and collided with the tree Remus was currently sat under, causing the werewolf to jump. __Tugging his robe down, Severus just caught a glimpse of Potter slumped against the oak tree before the spell was lifted and Severus was turned right side up and lowered to the ground where many Griffindors awed in disbelief. Severus barely had time to react when a body hurled itself into his side and two bony arms wrapped around his waist._

_ "Are you ok?" Asked a voice, panting heavily, clearly out of breath._

_ "Harry!" Severus gasped, caught between relief to know someone came to his aid, and yet utter humiliation that he even needed saving in the first place._

_ "Not fair Snape!" Sirius snapped, causing both siblings to turn their heads. "Casting a spell from behind, but then again you two always did choose the cowardly route."_

_ "Cowardly?" Severus roared, pushing Harry aside. "Oh yes, I can see how hitting an opponent from the _front_ is unfair! But then again so is four against one!" Severus shouted, spit flying._

_ "Four against one?" Sirius mocked. "Last time I checked it was just you and James and you couldn't even keep your wand in your hand."_

_ "Then why don't we make it two on two and see where that gets you?" Harry growled, wand arm raised._

_ "Harry stay out of this!" Severus ordered._

"_What's the matter Snivillus, embarrassed your baby brother can handle himself better than you? Then again with no Malfoy for you to hide behind anymore someone has to come to your rescue."_

_ The crowd erupted with laughter and that familiar sense of rage and humiliation engulfed Severus. Potter made an utter fool out of him, caused him to say the worst thing to Lily and now he would be remembered as the victim who needed his little brother to protect him against a spoilt Gryffindor, less talented than himself._

_ "I don't need anyone to fight my battles!" Severus lunged for his wand and pointed it at Sirius who had snapped out his wand and was now doing the same. "Nor do I need help with Potter's lapdog."_

_ "What is going on here?" Every single student tensed at the voice of Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor House and Deputy Head._

_Their audience suddenly scattered and made their way back inside, leaving only the two Slytherins and four Griffindors for the house head to interrogate. Her hawk like eyes scanned the scene before her. The Snape brothers holding their wands out at an also armed Black, Petergrew whimpering besides him and not far back Lupin, was helping an injured and furious Potter to his feet. "Lupin, explain!"_

_ Remus felt as if a snitch had lodged itself down his throat and stared back and forth between his friends who were silently pleading for him to come to their defence and the Snape siblings who were glaring, daring him to say anything._

_ "Uh well, you see-"_

_ "Snape attacked James!" Black interrupted, pointing at the younger brother._

_ "Only after he attacked Severus!" Harry defended himself._

_ "Lupin is this true?" McGonagall asked the prefect._

_ "Well, technically yes." Remus admitted, nervously picking at the loose threading in his robes._

"_It was a harmless jinx, Snape attacked me!" Potter tugged himself free of Remus, who previously had been dabbing his bleeding cheek with a cloth. He presented the bleeding gash for McGonagall to see and had to try and stop himself from smirking when her mouth thinned and her eyes narrowed dangerously._

"_Mr and Mr Snape I will be abducting ten points from the both of you for fighting on school grounds and I will also be having a few words to say to Professor Slughorn." The two Slytherins were outraged and tried to defend themselves but McGonagall silenced them with a wave of her hand. "Additionally I will also be subtracting 10 points each from Mr Potter and Mr Black. The four of you will now follow me to my office to discuss your detention."_

_ The four were furious and let out a bunch of foul curses but were silenced at the warning of the subtraction an additional 50 points per student. They followed the Professor in silence, glaring at each other and mouthing terrible swears. In the end Potter and Black received their detentions with McGonagall and Slughorn would decide on Harry and Severus' punishment himself. The Snape brothers were eventually released and sent one final glare at Potter and Black before they left; wanting nothing more than to stay behind and listen McGonagall chew them out._

"_I'm glad that's over." Harry sighed as he popped his back. "Can you believe McGonagall only took twenty points, Potter deserves to be suspended from Quidditch for what he di-"_

"_Why did you interfere?" Severus spun around and glared down at his shorter sibling._

_ "Why?" Harry repeated, utterly lost. "They were bullying you, Severus! Did you just expect me to stand by and do no-"_

_ "I expect you to respect I am your elder brother and you should have more respect for me and left me to handle it myself!"_

_ "He had you in a lock bind! How did you plan on getting out of that one?"_

_ "I would have thought of something."_

_ "Before or after Potter striped you of your clothing?"_

_ "You had no right to get involved, its my problem not yours!"_

_ "You're my brother! That automatically makes it my problem!"_

"_You're just like them!" Snape growled, taking a step back._

"_What?" Harry asked, his rage gone._

"_You don't think I can do anything without Lucius and the others. Well you're wrong! I was caught off guard and outnumbered; I could have handled it if it was one on one. I am not weak!"_

"_It's not weak to admit you need help!" Harry fumed, tugging at his impossibley messy hair._

"_I don't need help, I don't need Lily and I certainly don't need you!" The elder said before turning his back on Harry, his robe swishing out behind him. Harry was left their standing in the empty hallway, his fist clench and eyes narrowed._

_Little did Severus know, he really did need help. Word of James' prank had spread across the school and no matter where he went Severus was goaded by jokes about his greying underwear and hiding behind the safety of his little brother. Even his fellow Slytherins couldn't help but chuckle behind their hands at the sight of him. __For the next few days Harry barely saw Severus, thanks to his connections with the Slug Club, Severus had been granted special use of the potions lab after hours. He isolated himself from all outsiders, ignoring his housemates at meals, ignoring all but the teachers in class and generally focussing all his time and energy on his little side projects. __Harry missed Severus greatly and with no one else to talk to he spent more time with Regulus and Lily when he had the chance. The Gryffindor was still on speaking terms with Harry but every time he brought up the topic of Severus she would either change the subject or leave in disgust._

_Harry was taking a stroll around the castle as he rethought his strategy. Lily wasn't going to talk to Severus anytime soon and Severus was still AWOL. If he could just get them alone together they could work things out. Although Harry was sure there were laws about locking two students in a closet together until they sorted their problems out. Still it would make a good backup plan._

"_Slipped out?" Harry froze in mid-step, recognising the voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends - you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

_There was a sudden silence and Harry edged his way around the corner, knowing exactly who Lily was talking to but preyed with all his might he was wrong._

"_I can't pretend anymore." Lily continued. "You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

"_No - listen, I didn't mean - "_

" _- to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"_

_Harry stuck his head around the corner just in time to see Lily climbed back through the portrait hole. Severus was standing there his arm reaching out to stop her but the portrait swung shut and his hand rested around the oil painting. Time seemed to stand still as Severus stood there wounded and hurt greatly. His hand eventually slipped and fell by his side, he hunched over so his curtain of hair hid his face and his shoulders shook._

"_You ok?" Harry asked, but Severus jumped and pulled out his wand, aiming it at his throat._

"_Harry!" Severus gasped as if he had been caught sneaking out after hours. His mask however quickly fell into place and he looked down at his brother with scorn. "What are you doing up here?"_

"_I could ask you the same question." He motioned towards the portrait of the fat lady._

"_It's none of your business." Severus snapped, pocketing his wand and marching down the staircase._

"_It never is." Harry mumbled as he followed. "She's my friend too ya know."_

"_Not anymore." Severus choked, now going down two steps at a time._

"_That's not true!" Harry shouted trying to keep up with Severus' longer, spider like legs. "She just needs some time to think things over."_

"_She hates me!" Severus stopped, sending Harry stumbling straight into him. "You heard her, and don't you dare lie, I know you heard every word!"_

"_Friends fight all the times Severus." Harry whispered, half tempted to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, if not out of fear it would get bitten. "What's important is we get out our emotions, say we're sorry and move on. Lily will see that, you just need to give her time."_

"_And what if she doesn't forgive me?" Severus spun around, unshed tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. "What should I do?"_

_Harry sighed then looked Severus straight in the eyes. "Let her hate you." Severus staggered back as if he had just been struck. "What you did was terrible, but I know you had your reasons. I know you want to set things right but the more you corner and badger her, the angrier she'll get. You have to give her time to simmer down so she can think things through rationally."_

_Severus took a deep breath and exhaled, his rigid shoulders dropped and his tightly clenched hands fell by his side. On a higher step Harry now stood at equal height with Severus and they stared into each others eyes, memories of their fight coming back to them._

"_Harry I'm-"_

"_It's ok." Harry smiled._

"_Yes but I-"_

"_Really, Severus. I know." Harry turned away bashfully and an awkward silence fell between them._

_Severus finally cracked a smile and the two laughed. It__ was tradition in their household. They were not allowed to speak in their father's presence unless spoken to directly. As such words became meaningless and the two relied heavily on facial expressions and body movement to communicate. Not once had they exchange words like "Sorry" or "I love you." It just wasn't done, some things just don't need to be said out loud._

_Harry moved aside to step around Severus but was taken back when an arm shot out and cupped the back of his head. The hand lightly pushed Harry forward and guided him so he was pressed up against Severus, his chin resting on the older one's collarbone._

"_You're too kind for a Slytherin, Harry." Severus murmured affectionately. "One day someone will try and take advantage of your kindness and I won't be there to protect you."_

"_Yes you will." Harry whispered, gently pushing them apart. "You promised me, remember."_

_And Severus smiled, he did remember._

* * *

><p>Severus sat in the Headmaster's office, collapsed in a chair, the energy zapped from his body. Dumbledore meanwhile stood over him with an unreadable expression.<p>

"Her son lives. He has her eyes, precisely her eyes. You remember the shape and colour of Lily Evans's eyes, I am sure?"

"DON'T!" Bellowed Snape, the image of two dead pair of green hazel shaped eyes would forever haunt him until his deathbed. "Gone…dead…"

"Is this remorse, Severus?" Dumbledore asked stoically.

"I wish…I wish I were dead…" Free from the prison of flesh, to be reunited with the only two people he ever loved. The two who had been ripped from his side by the very man he had sworn eternal allegiance to.

"And what use would that be to anyone?" said Dumbledore coldly. "If you loved Lily Evans, if you truly loved her, then your way forward is clear."

Snape seemed to peer through a haze of pain, and Dumbledore's words appeared to take a long time to reach him.

"What - what do you mean?"

"You know how and why she died. Make sure it was not in vain. Help me protect Lily's son."

"He does not need protection. The Dark Lord has gone -"

"The Dark Lord will return, and Harry Potter will be in terrible danger when he does."

Snape felt a fire burn within his stomach and pure rage flowed through his veins. How dare he? How dare he? Even in death Potter mocks him. He had no right use his name, no right! But Potter never trusted Harry, not until the very end at least. It was Lily, always Lily and with the birth of her son she named him after the only childhood friend who stood by her side until the very end. The friend that died a noble death, as according to the story he and Dumbledore fabricated.

Slowly Snape regained control of himself, mastered his own breathing. At last he said, "Very well. Very well. But never - never tell, Dumbledore! This must be between us! Swear it! I cannot bear…especially Potter's son…I want your word!"

"My word, Severus, that I shall never reveal the best of you?" Dumbledore sighed, looking down into Snape's ferocious, anguished face. "If you insist…"

* * *

><p><em>A man and woman stood in a tiny kitchen, dressed in black and various shades of grey. The man's once white face was flushed with anger as he shouted and threw fouls curses at the woman opposite him. She in contrast stood tall and firm with a face of indifference as she calmly exchanged banter. Exactly one floor above, <em>_two small boys sat in the bedroom trying to drown out the shear volume of their father's words. The younger of the two lay across the bed trying to hide his head underneath the flimsy pillow, blocking __out the sound. The older one in contrast seemed oblivious to what was going on underneath his own feet, too engrossed in a letter he was currently holding. __The cream coloured envelope was sealed with a red wax symbol of the letter H. On the other side it was addressed to one, Mr Severus Snape and the letter the young boy was currently engrossed in read._

Dear Mr. Snape we are pleased to inform you, you have been accepted to Hogwarts' school of witchcraft and Wizardry.

_This should have been the happiest day of Severus' life. He had waited for this letter ever since he performed his first act of underage magic. Awaiting the letter that held his freedom, his one ticket to be rescued from this muggle way of living and finally live among his own kind, the kind his mother ran way from. Instead his parents were in a heated argument as their father once again expressed his hatred for anything magical. Worse, he would soon have to leave his little brother behind to defend himself against their alcoholic father. __Dropping the piece of parchment, Severus leant back against the wardrobe he was propped up against and titled his head towards said brother who had now abandoned the pillow and was now kicking the wall furiously._

"_You'll only encourage them." Severus warned irritated, every thud causing the wardrobe to rock against his back._

_Maybe I want to." Harry growled, kicking harder._

"_It won't be forever Harry." Severus said over the shouting._

_This seemed to calm Harry down as he dropped back onto the squeaking mattress and glared up at the fly covered ceiling. "I don't want you to leave, why can't I go with you?"_

"_You know why." Severus sighed now rubbing his temple, sometimes hating the role of parent he was forced to step into. "It's not like it'll be a whole year, just until the summer break and I'll still be back on Christmas and Easter. A year will fly by." He knew his argument was weak. A year would fly too fast for him but for Harry it would seem like a life time._

"_Can't you wait until next year, then we can go together, __like we said." Harry pouted, sliding onto the floor next to Severus._

"_It doesn't work like that and you know it. Stop asking questions you already know the answer to." He didn't' mean to snap but his patience was limited and comforting was not something well practise in their household._

"_We promised, together forever." Harry leant over and grasped Severus' right hand with his own in a firm hold, mimicking that of an unbreakable vow. "You broke your promise."_

_Sitting up straight Severus grasped his brother's equally bony wrist tightly and looked him straight in the eye._

"_No-I promised you forever and I meant it. There may be times when I have to go away for bit but I promise I will always find a way back to you."_

"_You swear we'll always be together?" Harry asked steadily._

"_I swear."_

"_Even in different houses?"_

"_I swear."_

"_Even when we graduate and leave home?"_

"_I swear."_

_For the first time the small boy split into a huge grin and jumped into his brother's arms, hugging him tightly_

"_Until the end?" He beamed happily._

"'_til the end." Severus chuckled, ruffling the boy's shorter, messier hair._

* * *

><p>Severus never planned on surviving the war, not really. He never had any great dreams of slaying as many Death Eaters as possible or take the glory for taking down the Dark Lord, although it would have been a bonus. No, Severus silently preyed for a peaceful death, falling amongst the casualties of war, swept away and forgotten, along with his sullen name and the countless mistakes he made. It was only the promise to one woman that gave Severus purpose, that kept him alive. And now his final downfall would not also be failing to honour that promise but the promise he made to his mentor. To escort the boy to his own hanging and when the time is right, kill the snake. Why did it not surprise him he failed again? It was the story of his life after all. Was the world so set on his failure that he was not allowed one accomplishment just before his death? Was he to die alone on the filthy floor of the shrieking shack with the son of his enemy as his only companion?<p>

"Take…it…Take…it…" Severus cried, releasing the memories that had been bottled up for so long. He gave the boy more than he required. Potter only needed the final conversation between Dumbledore and himself regarding the final horcrux, but Severus felt the need to justify his actions, close all remaining doors between him and Potter.

"He needs to know." Severus thought weakly. "He'll be dead within the hour anyway. At least one person on this god forsaken earth will know the sacrifices I made, the reason I did the things I did…Besides, one of us deserves to have a straight answer for once in their life." His world was getting darker now and he was growing numb. His body no longer stung from the gash across his throat, or the poison coursing through his veins. Death had finally graced him with its presence and it was time to accept the call.

"Not yet…" Severus thought, reaching out for Potters arm. "Once more, just one more time. I want her to be the last thing I see before I pass on"

"Look…At…Me…" For once Potter listened to him and with a look between confusion and pity he gazed into Severus' fading black eyes.

Memories of Lily flashed before his eyes, their days at home and their lessons at Hogwarts. The time they had spent together, the time that was lost and the time they could have had if only he had made different choices. It surprised Severus when Lily's eyes were no longer the only one's looking down on him. A boy, a boy he thought so hard to forget about and yet his face was as clear as the day he died. The memory of Lily kept Severus alive, where as the memory of Harry killed him. However,the name no longer filled him with sadness or regret, only acceptance and contempt. He let the final memories of Harry wash over him; growing up together, surviving the abuse of their parents, the abuse of the bullies and the abuse of each other. Their childhood was filled with more bad memories than good, so how did Harry manage to fill Severus' world with light just by standing by his side?

"Lily...Harry...I'm coming." And with that Severus let go of the binds keeping anchored to the mortal realm. A great weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he rose from his mortal shell, weightless. Before Severus died he could have sworn he felt a familiar touch, a small hand with long, feminine fingers intertwining with his own. In his other hand a larger, yet still smaller hand cupped his and together the two pulled Severus up and into the light.

* * *

><p>And that was a Promise Broken. As some of you may have noticed the last half of this was not my best work. It's quite clear from the style I was really invested in the first half but got kinda bored by the half way point. Still, I'm happy with the result and that's all that matters.<p>

Also on a side note I originally wanted to set this up so Dumbledore reveals the soul of Harry was spared and placed in the soul of the chosen child (since baby Harry was a stillborn). In the end this didn't happen because I felt the scene with Voldemort at the lake was much better and went with that angle instead.

I hope you enjoyed this little piece and hopeully if I really settle down and get some writing done I can write some more Snape and Harry fics.


End file.
